Gaming machines have evolved from devices which only receive coins as the enablement for play to devices where either coins or currency can be used. One problem in utilization of a currency apparatus involves locating it strategically on the machine, not only for ease of use, but also for ease of maintenance and especially for currency transfers to and from the machine.
Certain clearance problems exist in retrofitting existing machines with a currency receiving instrument. One problem involves accommodating traditional gaming components such as monitors typically used in video-type gaming machines and coin mechanisms. Coin mechanisms have coin receiving slots leading to a chute, hopper and to a storage and dispensing area. A currency mechanism must clear these components and allow easy access.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that this reference does not teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. ISSUE DATE INVENTOR ______________________________________ 5,113,990 May 19, 1992 Gabrius, et al. ______________________________________
The patent to Gabrius, et al. teaches the use of an externally mounted bill validator and change system for a slot machine. This device is distinguishable from the instant invention in that, inter alia, it is not internally mounted.